Résidence d'été
by Dororo03
Summary: Les Dursley ont été tué et Harry n'a plus d'endroit où passer ses vacances d'été. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a encore été trouvé pour lui ?
1. Chapitre 1

Voici une pitite fic toute mignonette sur le ton de l'humour _(enfin j'ai essayé --")_.

**Disclaimer** : Pazamoi...riendutout...

**AVERTISSEMENT** : FIC CLASSÉE M et c'est pas pour rien ! VA Y AVOIR UN LEMON..._(pas maintenant hein ? Mais bientôt...)_

_**DÉDICACE** : _**A Delanne, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais existé et à Fleur, à Crazy, à Mumu, à Sly', à Amm' et à toutes les filles du fofo qui passent par là ! ^^****BISOUS LES FILLES !**

_Le sujet du défi :  
_

_Dood, voici une idée qui respecte tes contraintes :_

_**Lucius, Narcissa et Draco ont changé de camp et sont sous la protection de Dumbledore.****  
****Les Dursley se sont fait buter et Harry n'est plus protégé par la maison, il ne peut aller vivre au 12 square Grimmaurd car la maison a été découverte par les mangemorts.****  
****Evidemment Dumbledore fait des siennes et oblige les Malfoy à héberger Harry car c'est le manoir le mieux protéger (se sont pas des Malfoy pour rien XD).****  
**A partir de là t'as compris l'idée bien sur, ils doivent cohabiter etc, etc  
(Si par miracle tu relève ce défi, est-ce que tu pourrai faire Lucius/Narcissa pire que des lapins PTDR j'adore quand ils se sautent dessus XD)_

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Encore un mois à passer chez les Dursley._ pensa Harry en posant sa malle sur le plancher de sa chambre.

- Potter ! hurla Vernon du rez-de-chaussé. Viens-ici.

Harry sortit de sa chambre et vit que son oncle l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

- Oui oncle Vernon ? demanda poliment Harry, s'empêchant de grimacer.

- Dudley a invité des amis à dîner, je ne veux pas que tu sortes tes affaires de ta…malle. gronda t-il. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir ta bestiole de cette maison pendant ce temps-là.

- Hedwidge est une chouette. répliqua Harry.

- PEUT IMPORTE ! s'écria le gros bonhomme.

- Vernon, ta tension. se précipita Pétunia.

Harry allait remonter quand sa tante ajouta :

- Et on ne veut pas t'entendre c'est compris ? Les amis de mon Dudleynouchet n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour ton anormalité. Tu vas éviter de lui faire honte n'est-ce pas ?

Le Dudleynouchet était en train de regarder la télé en mangeant un paquet de chips _« exceptionnellement »_ avait dit Pétunia.

_C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne encore plus gros…_pensa Harry en observant son cousin de profil. _Si c'est possible._

_- Tout est possible Harry. lui souffla la voix de Dumbledore._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? grogna Vernon. J'espère que tu ne penses pas à faire des anormalités ? Parce que tu sais que tu seras viré de ton collège pour monstruosités…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite et puis il l'a connaissait par cœur. Il retourna dans sa chambre sous le cri indigné de Vernon, et s'allongea dans son lit. Le cri d'Hedwidge dans sa cage le fit sursauter et il entendit :

- FAIS LA SORTIR DE MA MAISON !!! crié par Vernon.

Harry soupira et se releva de son lit. Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette et lui murmura :

- Désolé ma belle mais tu vas devoir rester toute la nuit dehors. Je ne pense pas que Vernon acceptera de t'entendre rentrer en pleine nuit.

Hedwidge hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte où le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

Harry souffla et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Ça m'étonnerait que Dudley et ses copains restent bien sagement dans la chambre._

Il jeta un regard sur sa malle contenant toutes ses affaires de Poudlard et se baissa pour l'ouvrir. Les livres de son année passée reposaient bien sagement dans un coin. En voyant celui de DCFM il se demanda quel timbré ils allaient avoir l'année d'après.

Sa sixième année s'était bien déroulée. Dumbledore avait eu de Snape qu'il accepte les Efforts Exceptionnel dans sa classe, et lui et Ron avaient pu retourner en cours même si ils s'en seraient passés mais si lui voulait devenir auror, il fallait bien en passer par là.

Mais leur professeur de DCFM bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi timbré qu'Ombrage, était lui aussi à la solde du ministère. Pourtant ses cours s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés et ils avaient appris plus de choses que lors de leur cinquième année. Mais il essayait de les retourner contre Dumbledore en leur racontant des horreurs sur sa jeunesse.

- _Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs Harry. Même moi. Et je ne suis pas très fier de ses erreurs là._ lui avait avoué le directeur lors d'un de ses entraînements en Occlumencie.

Car Dumbledore avait décidé de remplacer Snape dans ces cours et cela s'était déroulé beaucoup mieux et Harry avait appris beaucoup plus vite. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars et il arrivait à rejeter l'esprit de Voldemort.

Mais leur nouveau professeur fut la seule victime tuée de l'attaque de Poudlard par des mangemorts en fin d'année. Dumbledore réussit à empêcher la catastrophe de s'aggraver mais il ne put empêcher les blessés et surtout, il ne put empêcher la défiguration de Bill par Greyback.

En plus de ça, les Malfoy avaient retourné leur veste et étaient passé dans le camp de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Lucius leur avait donné plein d'informations sur les ennemis qui avaient été bien utiles à l'Ordre. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient bien protégés actuellement dans leur manoir.

_- C'est un des plus anciens d'Angleterre et il est encore mieux protégé que le square Grimmaurd. _leur avait dit Hermione après l'avoir lu dans un livre.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Malfoy d'être toujours le même petit con arrogant.

- _Cela cache surement quelque chose._ lui avait dit Hermione. _Il n'a plus de raisons de te haïr. Regarde, il ne m'insulte plus sur mon sang ni sur le peu d'argent qu'a la famille de Ron. Il y a quelque chose de plus profond derrière ce sentiment de haine._

Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien trouvé durant l'année même si avant de le quitter sur le quai du Poudlard Express à Londres, elle lui avait dit :

_- A mon avis il ne te hait pas._

Harry n'avait pas compris comment Hermione en était venu à cette conclusion. Si ce n'était pas de la haine, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

En entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, il referma sa malle et lui jeta un sort de réduction. Un des seuls sorts que les sorciers non majeurs de premiers cycles pouvaient lancer sans se faire repérer. Il réduit donc sa malle après y avoir mis la cage d'Hedwidge et la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon.

Bien lui en pris car quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur Dudley, Piers et Malcolm.

- Alors cousin, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? sourit narquoisement Dudley en jetant des regards dans la pièce avec ses yeux de porcinets curieux.

- Je m'apprêtais à lire un livre. Mais bien sûr tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie Big D. le nargua Harry.

Dudley fronça les sourcils de colère mais avant d'avoir pu répliquer, sa mère les appela pour manger.

- T'as de la chance ce coup-ci.

Il referma violemment la porte de la chambre et descendit pour aller manger.

Harry soupira et s'installa à la fenêtre.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, si ce n'est les coups que sa porte recevait à chaque passage des trois abrutis.

Finalement ils s'en allèrent sur les coups de vingt-trois heures et peu après, la maison se fit plus calme. Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de son oncle et sa tante se fermer, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Soulagement qui ne fut que de courte durée car le bruit d'une poubelle qu'on renverse le fit se redresser aux aguets. D'habitude Privet Drive était plutôt calme en été et les seuls voyous étaient son cousin et sa bande.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en silence et les ronflements de son oncle le rassurèrent. Il descendit donc les escaliers le plus discrètement possibles serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bien qu'il se sache protégé, Privet Drive n'était pas intouchable à toutes attaques mangemoriennes. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine lui confirma ses doutes.

Trois mangemorts traversaient la rue en direction de sa maison. Mais ce n'était pas possible hein ? Il était protégé à Privet Drive ?

Quand les mangemorts se postèrent devant la maison, il put entendre leur voix :

- C'est bien ici ?

- Tu sais lire Avery ? répondit méchamment son collègue.

- Et toi ? répliqua Avery.

- Ça suffit vous deux !

Harry sentit des frissons lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il entendit cette voix. C'était elle : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Sirius restait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Une dose d'adrénaline monta en lui mais une voix le retint :

_- Ne laisse pas la vengeance nourrir ta haine._ lui avait dit un jour Dumbledore.

Harry respira profondément et murmura :

- Vous avez raison professeur.

Il se leva et se précipita dans sa chambre pour récupérer toutes ses affaires cachées qu'il réduit et rangea dans sa malle. Quand des coups sourds se firent entendre à la porte, il se figea et la peur remplaça son courage.

Il entendit son oncle se levait en grognant et Harry alla à la porte de sa chambre pour le retenir :

- Oncle Vernon n'y va. Ce sont des…

- Toi tu te tais et tu retournes dans ta chambre…

En voyant la baguette d'Harry sortit, il fulmina :

- Et range-moi ça tout de suite !

Ensuite il descendit pour aller ouvrir la porte mais avant de l'atteindre, celle-ci vola en éclat sous le rire de Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-elle en voyant Vernon devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate face à leur tenue et à leur baguette.

- Vous ! Sortez de ma maison bande de dégénérés ! hurla son oncle.

- Pardon sale moldu ? gronda Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur Vernon.

Harry était en train de murmurer à son oncle de fuir :

- Ne reste pas là oncle Vernon, fuis !

- Ne pointez pas votre machin sur moi ! Vous…ne put terminer Vernon qu'il fut happé par le sort de la mort de Bellatrix.

Le bruit avait finit par réveiller sa tante et son cousin qui sortirent de leur chambre.

- Retournez dans votre chambre. les supplia Harry. Ne vous montrez pas où ils vous tueront.

Mais sa tante s'écria en voyant le corps sans vie de son mari :

- Vernon !

- Maman ! appela Dudley.

Il suivit sa mère et la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre fut le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix.

Il se tordit la cheville en se recevant au sol et poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Il faut que j'aille chez Mrs Figgs. s'encouragea Harry en boitant.

Arrivé de l'autre côté de la rue le plus discrètement possible, une explosion le fit mettre à terre dans le jardin des voisins, ce qui probablement lui sauva la vie. Car les trois mangemorts s'arrêtèrent devant lui et Harry ne put qu'observer leur bas de robe noire.

- Finalement l'information était fausse. Le maître va être furieux. constata Avery.

- Je me charge personnellement de faire payer à cet incapable de Mondingus Fletcher. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne mentira plus du tout. rit Bellatrix.

- Il n'empêche, cela fait la troisième maison qu'on détruit et toujours aucune trace de Potter. remarqua le troisième mangemort.

- Il n'empêche qu'il a vécu probablement ici durant son enfance, Fletcher nous l'a avoué sous veritaserum. Il n'est pas assez puissant pour résister à cette potion. dit Avery.

- Au moins maintenant on sait où il doit être. révéla le deuxième homme.

- Poudlard. gronda Bellatrix.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir de leur maison et les trois mangemorts transplanèrent.

Harry commençait à avoir peur après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maison où il pouvait être.

Il observa les alentours et dans l'attroupement de la foule, reconnu celle chez qui il voulait se rendre.

- Mrs Figgs ! l'appela t-il.

Elle se retourna et le soulagement apparu sur son visage.

- Oh Harry ! J'ai eu si peur. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore quand j'ai vu l'explosion, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement, une voix se fit entendre.

- Harry quel soulagement.

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir Dumbledore et Rémus s'avançaient vers eux.

Le lycanthrope alla le serrer dans ses bras puis recula en s'excusant :

- Je suis désolé Harry mais j'étais tellement soulage de te voir en vie après ce qu'Arabella nous a dit.

- Si vous voulez bien très chère Arabella, nous pourrons aller discuter chez vous ? proposa Albus.

- Mais bien sûr Albus. Venez-donc.

- Tu es blessé Harry ? s'inquiéta Rémus en le voyant boiter.

- J'ai du me tordre la cheville en sautant de ma fenêtre. répondit le survivant avec un sourire contrit.

- De la fenêtre ? s'exclama Rémus.

- Harry nous expliquera tout ça bien au chaud. N'est-ce pas mon garçon ? dit le directeur.

Harry hocha la tête et Rémus l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la maison tout au bout de la rue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry se posa sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement. Entouré de Dumbledore et de Rémus, il se sentait en sécurité.

Mrs Figgs leur apporta du thé et Dumbledore demanda à Harry de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je suis navré pour ta famille Harry. avoua Albus.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat, mais sans vouloir la mort des Dursley, il avait toujours souhaité partir de chez eux le plus tôt possible.

- Mais professeur ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête. Un des mangemorts a dit que c'était la troisième maison qu'ils détruisaient ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le regard que s'échangea le directeur et Rémus fit blanchir Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta le survivant en regardant alternativement les deux hommes.

- Une troupe de mangemort à attaquer le Terrier. avoua finalement Rémus.

- Les Weasley ils…paniqua Harry.

- Calme-toi Harry. Ils vont bien. Tous. Ils ont pu s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Par contre ils ont capturé Mondingus qui était présent chez les Weasley. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui. soupira Albus.

Il avait l'air plus vieux tout d'un coup. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu de leur éclat.

Harry se sentit soulagé.

- Et la deuxième maison ?

- C'est celle de Miss Granger. lui avoua Rémus et il rajouta avant qu'Harry ne parle. Tout va bien. Ils étaient en France au moment de l'attaque. Ils n'ont fait que passer chez eux pour déposer les affaires de leur fille et ils sont repartis tous les trois en France par le train du soir.

Harry sentit la pression qui était sur ses épaules s'envoler.

- Je leur ai conseillé d'y rester jusqu'à la rentrée. J'ai ajouté des sorts de protection sur leur maison en France. Ils sont en sécurité Harry.

- Mais…commença le garçon, Ron se trouve à Grimmaurd ? Je suis obligé d'y aller n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

Un échange de regarde plus tard, Dumbledore avoua :

- Le square Grimmaurd a été découvert.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, vous étiez le gardien du secret ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est exact mais il se trouve que Mondingus avait un papier écrit de ma main avec l'adresse du square sur lui.

- L'imbécile ! s'écria Mrs Figgs, ce qui fit fuir ses chats.

- Comme quoi on ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir à l'avance. Mais heureusement personne ne se trouvait encore là-bas à ce moment-là. Nous l'avons su par le tableau de ce cher Phineas que des mangemorts étaient en train de fouiller la maison.

- Mais, où se trouvent les Weasley ? demanda Harry.

- Ils sont partis chez Charlie en Roumanie. répondit Dumbledore.

- Et moi ? Où est-ce que je vais aller ? Chez Rémus ?

Le regard plein d'espoir d'Harry fut vite remplacé par la déception.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais Rémus va bientôt partir en mission. répondit le directeur.

- De toute façon ma maison n'a pas les protections adéquates pour ta sécurité. rajouta le loup-garou.

- Et Poudlard n'est pas un endroit très agréable durant les vacances d'été. Et puis tu connais bien trop de moyen d'échapper à tes surveillants. sourit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry rougissait.

- Mais alors ?

- Pour cette nuit, je pense que tu peux dormir ici sans problème ! N'est-ce pas Arabella ? Rémus va rester avec toi pour plus de sécurité.

Le maraudeur hocha la tête ainsi que Mrs Figgs qui acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

- Bien ! Je vais régler le problème de ta résidence d'été. s'exclama Albus en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

- A demain.

Il disparut à travers les flammes.

- Au lit ! s'exclama Arabella. Il est tard.

Harry fit mine de se lever mais la douleur de son pied se rappella à lui.

- Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié ton pied mon garçon. Enlève ta chaussure pendant que je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et Mrs Figgs revint avec de la pommade.

- C'est magique. précisa t-elle en lui étalant sur sa cheville blessée. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas cassée.

Harry sentit la douleur diminuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien voyons mon garçon. Allez maintenant file te coucher. Tu connais la maison. lui sourit-elle.

Harry se dirigea vers ce qui était sa chambre quand les Dursley le laissaient chez leur voisine.

Son inquiétude quand à son lieu de résidence fut vite remplacé par de la curiosité quand il se demandait où est-ce que Dumbledore allait l'envoyer.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, se fut une odeur de bacon grillé et de toast sauté qui le réveilla. Il s'habilla et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Bonjour ! lança t-il à Rémus et Mrs Figgs.

- Bonjour Harry. fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'à ce que Mrs Figgs revienne du salon et lui dise :

- Albus ne va pas tarder mon garçon. Va donc chercher tes affaires.

Harry acquiesça et s'empressa de récupérer et de réduire ses affaires.

Arrivé dans les escaliers, il entendit des voix. Celle de Mrs Figg qui chantonnait en s'occupant de ranger la cuisine, puis d'autres au salon. Celle de Dumbledore, puis celle de Rémus et la troisième…

- Ah Harry te voilà. s'exclama ravi le directeur alors que le garçon fixait la troisième personne dans les yeux.

- Mr Potter. salua t-elle.

Harry sortit de sa léthargie et salua à son tour :

- Mr Malfoy.

_Finalement il aurait préféré passer ses vacances d'été chez les Dursley. _pensa t-il.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Alors, alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ? La longueur des chapitres qui suivent varit...donc ne vous étonnez pas qu'il y en ait des plus courts que les autres !**

**Bizzz  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant...^^ **

**Bien que ce chapitre soit extrêmement court, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi !**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Harry posa ses affaires dans la chambre qui serait la sienne durant ces deux mois d'été.

_- Harry, Mr Malfoy a accepté de t'héberger durant les vacances dans son manoir. lui avait appris ravi Dumbledore._

_- Ce sont les meilleures protections magiques d'Angleterre. avait rajouté Rémus, souriant._

Meilleures protections magiques…Meilleures protections magiques…

- C'était censé être le cas chez les Dursley aussi ! grogna Potter en déballant son linge et ses affaires de toilettes.

Il s'arrêta cependant quand il entendit des gloussements venant du couloir.

Sa porte de chambre étant restée entre-ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Lucius et Narcissa en train de…s'embrasser.

Rouge de gène, Harry recula et retourna à ses affaires.

_A quoi je m'attendais ? C'est un couple marié ! C'est sûr qu'ils s'embrassent ! Et même plus encore sinon comment auraient-ils conçu Malfoy ?_

Harry rougit en pensant à ça et une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage.

_Berk ! Pensait à ça c'est comme penser à Molly et Arthur en train…_

- Yerk ! s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Potter ? demanda Narcissa en ouvrant la porte.

Harry se retourna et secoua la tête.

- Bien. sourit la femme blonde. Je viens vous prévenir que le déjeuner sera servit à 12h30 et le dîner à 18h.

Harry hocha la tête et Narcissa sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte entièrement.

Le survivant s'allongea sur le lit deux places en soupirant. Il écarta les bras et remarquant que même comme ça il ne touchait pas les bords, il roula dans les deux sens pour voir jusqu'à où il pouvait aller.

- Tu t'amuses bien Potter ? fit la voix sarcastique de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et fixait Harry avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor eut la décence de rougir et se redressa en position assise sur le GRAND lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans…cette chambre Malfoy ? demanda Harry. En plus tu n'as même pas frappé avant d'entrée !

Draco eut un petit rire et répondit en s'avançant jusqu'au lit :

- Je suis encore chez moi et je peux entrer où je veux à ma guise.

_Théoriquement parlant, c'était vrai._ se dit Harry en le fixant.

Le brun croisa les bras et ne répondit pas.

- Cette chambre te plaît Potter ? s'enquit Draco en regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry haussa les sourcils et répliqua :

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour savoir si ma chambre me plaisait Malfoy ? Mais c'est trop d'honneur, il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine.

Le blond s'adossa à la fenêtre et prit le temps de répondre en fixant le survivant dans les yeux :

- Quelle peine ? sourit-il. J'ai juste eu à traverser le couloir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et son nez se retroussa par la même occasion.

- Quoi ? Mes parents ne t'ont pas fait visiter le manoir ?

Harry secoua la tête, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le Serpentard.

- Ma chambre se trouve juste en face de celle-ci. murmura Draco en allant ouvrir la porte.

De là où il était, Harry put voir une autre porte fermée.

- Et tu comptes venir m'emmerder souvent comme ça ? se renseigna Harry. Parce que si c'est le cas j'aurais préféré coucher dans la cave.

- On ne laisse pas les invités coucher n'importe où. répondit Draco. Il faut bien que les chambres servent à quelques choses.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Draco se retourna vers Harry et lui lança d'un ton charmeur :

- Mais si tu veux visiter les sous-sols, je me ferais un plaisir d'être ton guide.

Quand la porte se ferma, Harry était encore étonné par ce qui venait de se passer.

_Malfoy lui avait parlé gentiment sans même l'insulter…Malfoy lui avait fait des propositions douteuses…Malfoy avait cherché à se montrer poli…Malfoy lui avait fait des propositions douteuses…ah merde ça il l'avait déjà dit…_

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur son GRAND lit et se murmura à lui-même :

- Finalement si ça continue comme ça, mes vacances ne seront peut-être pas si mal…

_Et puis au moins ici je peux pratiquer la magie sans craindre une lettre du ministère._

Il resta allongé jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Désolé pour ce court chapitre mais j'espère que la "rencontre" entre Harry et Draco vous a plu ?**

**Pour vous rassurer, le chapitre qui va suivre est beaucoup plus long...^^**

**Bizzz**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà la suite ! Elle beaucoup plus longue que le précédent chapitre...et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira d'autant plus !**

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : **

Quand il fut l'heure pour lui de descendre, Harry s'arrangea devant le miroir, puis haussa les épaules et se dit :

- De toute façon j'ai jamais demandé à être là donc je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire un effort vestimentaire.

Il sortit de sa chambre et en passant devant celle de Draco, imagina comment elle était.

_Sûrement immense ! Avec un lit aussi GRAND que le sien. Et du vert partout…_

Harry ricana en s'imaginant une chambre à l'effigie de la salle commune des Serpentards.

_Ce serait bien son style._ pensa t-il.

Il se reprit en descendant les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il s'arrêta et se frappa le front :

- Mais quel con ! Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la salle à manger !

Apercevant un tableau, il se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'interrogea :

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Le tableau représentant une belle jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux bleus répondit :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?

- Et bien je viens d'arriver et je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle à manger.

- Oh mais c'est très simple, il vous suffit de prendre le couloir-ci, de tourner à droite, puis de passer par la quatrième porte à droite et de passer par deux salles à gauche.

Harry la regarda les yeux ébahis, se reprit et remercia la jeune femme.

_Comment ciel ce manoir pouvait être aussi grand ??? _

En avançant dans le couloir, il se trouva à une intersection.

- Bon à droite ou à gauche m'a t-elle dit ? se dit-il.

Il se gratta la tête et partit à gauche quand une toux le fit sursauter et il entendit dire :

- Je crois qu'elle t'a dit à droite Potter !

Harry se retourna et vit Draco s'avançait vers lui et lui dire :

- A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à visiter les sous-sols ?

Harry rougit et s'exclama :

- T'étais là pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oui. répondit simplement Draco.

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré ? J'aurais pu me perdre ! se renfrogna le Gryffondor.

Draco éclata de rire et passa devant Harry pour lui montrer le chemin.

- Arrête de te marrer ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama le brun.

Cela redoubla le rire de Draco, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

_Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire comme ça…_

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle à manger où les attendaient Narcissa et Lucius qui remarqua :

- Vous êtes en retard !

Cela stoppa le rire de Draco qui répondit :

- J'ai été obligé d'aller chercher Potter qui s'était perdu !

Harry sursauta et s'écria indigné :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu étais là pendant tout ce temps et tu m'as laissé me perdre !

Draco leva un sourcil mais ce fut Narcissa qui parla pendant que le blond alla s'asseoir :

- Vraiment ? Et bien pour éviter de rencontrer à nouveau ce problème, Draco vous fera visiter le manoir.

Draco sourit et répondit en acquiesçant :

- De la cave au grenier !

Ce qui fit rougir Harry qui alla s'asseoir à la seule place disponible.

_Pourquoi le ciel m'en veut à ce point ?_ soupira t-il en prenant place à côté de Draco.

Le repas apparut, Lucius qui était en bout de table, se servit et après les autres commencèrent à manger à leur tour.

Narcissa qui était à la droite de Lucius, demanda à Harry :

- Je suppose que comme Draco, vous avez des devoirs à faire ?

Harry hocha la tête et Narcissa continua :

- Bien ! Dans ce cas vous les ferez en même temps que Draco durant les heures d'études.

Harry faillit s'étouffer ce qui lui accorda un regard noir de Lucius et un sourire amusé de Draco qui était à la gauche de son père et à la droite d'Harry et qui lui tapota gentiment dans le dos.

- Et bien Potter ? Il faut mâcher avant d'avaler. ricana le blond.

Il se reçut un regard noir d'Harry qui baissa ensuite la tête vers son assiette.

Le repas continua dans le silence et au moment du dessert, Harry sursauta violemment et lança un regard noir à Draco qui fit mine de rien et continua de manger sa mousse en chocolat.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Potter ? lui demanda Lucius.

Harry secoua la tête en rougissant et continua à manger.

Quand il fut autorisé à sortir de table, il ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle. Le seul problème c'est qu'en se retrouvant dans le couloir, il ne sut pas où aller.

- Et bien Potter ? On attend pas son guide ?

Harry sursauta et lança son regard le plus furibond au blond et de sa voix la plus furieuse lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ÇA ???

Draco haussa un sourcil et avec un sourire ironique répondit :

- Ça quoi ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Malfoy ! lors du dessert tu as…tu…

Harry serra les poings et rougit furieusement en se rappellent ce qui l'avait fait sursauter en plein dessert.

_Ce connard m'a fait DU PIED !!! _

Draco rit et en passant devant Harry lui dit :

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, où va le monde ?

- On ne s'amuse pas en faisant du pied aux gens Malfoy ! grogna Harry qui fut obliger de courir pour le rattraper.

La réponse d'Harry fit rire le blond deux fois plus, ce qui le renfrogna.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre et Draco reprit son sérieux et dit :

- On va commencer la visite d'ici. Je pense que ça sera plus pratique.

Voyant que le Gryffondor ne répondait Draco s'exclama en levant les bras au plafond :

- Ne me dit pas que tu es en train de bouder Potter ?

Harry ne le regarda même pas et Draco ajouta :

- D'accord, je ne recommencerai plus à te faire du pied à table ! Ça te va ?

Harry hocha la tête et Draco soupira :

- Bien ! Comme je disais, on va commencer la visite d'ici.

Il s'avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sous le regard intéressé d'Harry, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du pied mais par contre pour voir ma chambre ça t'intéresse ? se moqua le blond.

Harry rougit et balbutia :

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi…je…tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Harry détourna le regard et ne vit pas le regard amusé de Draco.

- Et bien vas-y, rentres ! l'invita Draco en entrant.

Harry releva la tête et avança doucement dans l'antre du Serpentard.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait venant de lui, la chambre n'était pas du tout comme sa salle commune, ce qui rassura Harry d'un côté.

La pièce était deux fois plus grande que la sienne et elle n'avait même pas d'armoire. Harry en fit la remarque et Draco répondit en ouvrant la porte qui était à droite.

- La voici mon armoire.

Une pièce immense remplit que de vêtements, chaussures, accessoires.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de laisser s'échapper :

- Waouh !

Draco rit doucement et en montrant la porte à gauche, expliqua que c'était sa salle de bain.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre du blond.

- Bien, commençons la vraie visite.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes, toutes des chambres d'amis, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise en montrant une énième porte :

- C'est la chambre de mes parents ! Je te déconseille d'y entrer.

- Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit. répondit Harry en frémissant.

_Ne pas penser à ça…Ne pas penser à ça…_

Harry rougit et ne dut son salut qu'à Draco qui recommença à expliquer les différents lieux.

Au moment d'arriver dans un couloir, ils entendirent des gémissements.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco rougit furieusement.

D'ailleurs le blond rougissant poussa Harry dans la direction opposé aux bruits en balbutiant, ce qu'Harry trouva adorable :

- On visitera ces lieux plus tard…beaucoup plus tard.

Un gémissement plus fort retentit et Harry comprit de quoi il s'agissait et s'éloigna rapidement en rougissant aussi.

Draco, ayant reprit son teint, parla :

- Tu n'as rien entendu ! Compris Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

- Bien ! Je vais te montrer le jardin.

Harry suivit Draco dehors silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je n'ai pas pensé que Malfoy était adorable ? Je n'ai pas pu penser une telle chose ? Putain je deviens fou…et puis ce n'était quand même pas Lucius et Narcissa qui… ?_

Harry secoua la tête et de ce fait ne vit pas que Draco s'était arrêté et lui rentra dedans.

- Fais attention Potter. siffla le blond.

_Non décidément je n'ai pas pu penser une telle chose…_se dit Harry après la réplique du blond.

Devant lui, se tenait une kyrielle de couleurs éblouissantes. Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

- Magnifique…s'exclama t-il en voyant toutes ces fleurs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant ses yeux.

- Ce sont les fleurs de ma mère. lui expliqua Draco en avançant dans le jardin.

- Et on a le droit d'y aller ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Bien sûr mais n'abîme rien. lui recommanda quand même Draco.

Ils traversèrent le jardin jusqu'à des serres.

- C'est ici que ma mère conserve ses fleurs les plus fragiles. lui montra Draco en désignant trois serres.

- Et la quatrième ? s'intéressa Harry.

Celle-ci possédait une sorte de cheminée, ce qui intrigua le Gryffondor.

- Elle sert à conserver et à fabriquer des potions pour les fleurs.

Harry hocha la tête.

La visite reprit et Draco les fit entrer par une autre porte.

En chemin ils croisèrent Lucius et Narcissa, ce qui le fit rougir.

Ils purent visiter le couloir ou se trouvait le bureau de Lucius qui était lui aussi _« entrée interdite sous peine d'affreuse torture… »_

L'après-midi entier leur avait été nécessaire pour faire la visite et Harry en avait mal aux pieds.

Arrivés devant leur chambre, le brun posa une question qui le tourmentait depuis le milieu de la visite :

- Et vous avez besoin de toutes ses pièces ?

Draco sourit et répondit :

- Bien sûr que non. Mais à quoi ça sert d'être riche si on n'utilise pas l'argent pour le montrer ?

Harry secoua la tête et après avoir hésité dit :

- Et bien, merci pour la visite…

- La prochaine fois si tu veux je te ferais visiter les caves.

Harry, étonné, demanda :

- Parce que vous en avez plusieurs ?

- Évidemment !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre quand Draco l'appela :

- Potter ?

Harry se retourna :

- Oui ?

- Je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner… ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, mais plutôt une demande implicite.

- D'accord. répondit Harry en souriant.

Il entra dans sa chambre en pensant :

_Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça…Hermione avait raison en disant que Malfoy ne me haïssait pas…mais je me demande ce qu'il cherche… ?_

Draco regarda Potter refermait la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer dans la sienne. Il alla à son bureau et sortit une lettre qu'il avait reçue voilà deux semaines :

_Malfoy, _

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec Harry, mais arrêtes de te comporter comme ça avec lui…Il se demande vraiment si tu ne le hais pas. Et j'avouerais que je me le demande aussi…pourtant ce n'est pas ce que Blaise m'a rapporté. Je ne te demande pas d'être gentil avec lui tout d'un coup (je sais que c'est impossible) mais pour l'année prochaine essaye de retenir tes insultes et si tu penses ne pas pouvoir le faire, ignore-le !_

_Je te préviens Malfoy, si tu continues à faire souffrir Harry par tes paroles blessantes, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Et tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas en disant ça._

_Même si je sais qu'il y a autre chose derrière ton masque. Mais même Blaise n'est pas parvenu à trouver quoi… !_

_Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette missive mais il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu me dises. J'aimerais savoir si tu hais vraiment Harry ou si tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être blessant à cause de l'habitude ? (C'est peut-être stupide mais j'ai VRAIMENT envie de le savoir !)_

_Cordialement, _

_Hermione Jean Granger._

Ce à quoi Draco avait répondu en bas de la lettre :

_Granger…Granger…Granger, _

_Dès fois je me demande comment ton cerveau tient dans ta tête ! _

_Je te réponds…et pas parce que tu me l'as demandé mais parce que Blaise m'a supplié de le faire (d'ailleurs je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose pour avoir une information, tu remonte dans mon estime…Je me demande ce que dirons tes grands amis quand ils découvriront que tu sors avec Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard ? Héhéhé…Mais tu as de la chance que Blaise soit bon en DCFM…mes devoirs n'ont jamais été aussi excellent…)_

_Effectivement, il se peut que je ne haïsse pas Potter…_

_Voilà…_

_Serpentardement, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

Blaise lui avait confié, lors des vacances de Noël qu'il sortait avec une Gryffondore mais il avait découvert peu de temps après qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Et depuis ce temps, en échange de son silence, Blaise l'aidait dans ses devoirs de DCFM.

Granger lui avait répondu d'un simple merci à la fin du parchemin et lui avait demandé de le brûler…Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait bien sûr. Mais compte tenu de la présence de Potter juste à côté, d'un sort, Draco enflamma le parchemin et le regarda brûler.

Il se murmura sans lâcher des yeux les lignes qui mourraient dans les flammes :

- Il se peut que je ne le haïsse pas…même pas du tout…

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Et bien voilà suite...j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Bizzz  
**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Mais sachez que cette histoire n'était pas censée être publiée sur ce site mais que sur le forum ou je l'ai posté et que par conséquent, elle n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta parce que je voulais la laisser telle que je l'avais postée là-bas ! Donc, OUI il y a des fautes (mais comme dans toutes les histoires) et que comme tout le monde il m'arrive d'en oublier lorsque je me relis ! Mais à part ça, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait et donc je vous souhaite : **

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées et Harry alla ouvrir à Draco.

- Prêts Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le blond jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais ma mère était sérieuse en disant que tu viendrais faire tes devoirs avec moi.

Harry le regarda choqué et demanda :

- Je suis vraiment obligé ?

Draco répondit avec un petit sourire ironique :

- Oui et sache que nous avons une heure d'étude tous les soirs après le dîner.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Gryffondor.

- Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que tous les devoirs soient faits. précisa Draco.

Harry soupira fataliste.

_J'ai du faire quelque chose de TRÈS grave pour que le ciel m'en veuille à ce point !_

Les deux pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger à l'heure et le dîner se passa dans le calme.

Comme promis, Draco ne lui fit plus de pied et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry se sentit mal.

Avant de quitter la table, Narcissa annonça aux garçons :

- Vos affaires de cours sont dans le petit salon d'à côté. Draco je te fais confiance pour travailler sérieusement.

- Bien sûr mère.

Elle et Lucius sortirent de la pièce et Harry suivit Draco vers son lieu de torture.

Ils avaient des devoirs dans chaque matière, et bien sûr Snape n'avait pas lésiné sur la difficulté du sien.

Ils commencèrent donc par celui de Potions qui leur prirent toute l'heure.

Draco avait sorti ses livres personnels sur le sujet et Harry avait halluciné sur la quantité qu'il avait.

- Six livres et rien que sur les Potions ? s'exclama t-il en voyant Draco les poser sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? Ce n'est pas avec les livres de cours que je vais apprendre grand-chose.

- Et rappelles moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut commencer par ce devoir LA justement ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que tu es nul dans cette matière et que je te propose mon aide. C'est une chose qui ne se refuse pas non ?

Harry soupira et demanda suspicieusement :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Draco lui fit un sourire satisfait et répondit :

- Je vois qu'on se comprend tous les deux. Comme tu t'en sors pas mal _(pour ne pas dire avec brio)_ en DCFM, ce sera donnant-donnant !

Harry parut réfléchir et questionna :

- Et c'est tout ?

- Donnant-donnant Potter.

Ils avaient donc commencé à se renseigner sur le sujet et Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que Malfoy expliquait plutôt bien puisqu'à la fin de leurs recherches, il avait réussit à rédiger son devoir en nombres de parchemins demandés.

Après avoir lu celui d'Harry, Draco le lui rendit et donna son avis :

- Pas aussi bien que le mien mais tu devrais t'en tirer avec Excellent Effort.

Harry le regarda choqué et s'exclama :

- Vraiment ?

Puis il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

- Pour Snape ça ne vaudra guère mieux qu'un Troll…

Draco se pencha vers le Gryffondor et lui chuchota :

- Je parlerai à Snape si jamais c'est le cas.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr après tout si il te met cette note ça voudra dire que mes explications étaient nulles voire foireuses…et ça je ne peux l'accepter !

Harry sourit et approuva :

- Évidemment !

Draco le regarda suspicieusement :

- Parce que tu as compris quand je t'ai expliqué ? N'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je comprends quelque chose dans cette matière.

Draco, les bras croisés sur le torse, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise sourit supérieurement.

Le Gryffondor rangea son devoir bien précautionneusement dans son sac et finit de ranger le reste de ses affaires.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Draco en rangeant à son tour.

- Et bien je penserais qu'on passerait notre temps à s'insulter, comme à l'école en fait. Pas que ça me manque hein ? rajouta Harry. Mais je trouve cette ambiance-ci, plutôt…étrange.

Draco, une main sous le menton, expliqua :

- Et bien…c'est vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude de me comporter comme ça avec toi…mais ici tu es notre invité. Un hôte respecte ses invités quelqu'ils soient.

- C'est parce que je suis un invité que tu es aussi…moins insultant envers moi ?

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Harry espérait une réponse négative à sa question.

- Oui et non.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu es notre invité donc je dois me montrer courtois, cela va de soi.

Draco fit une pause et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens triste ?_ pensa t-il. _Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se comporte gentiment avec moi sous prétexte que je suis un invité ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu ensuite au retour de Poudlard…_

Draco, enfoncé dans sa chaise reprit doucement :

- Mais je crois que j'en avais marre de notre animosité qui n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant que nous sommes enfin dans le même camp. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que notre cohabitation serait un bon début d'entente cordiale.

Harry avait senti son cœur faire un bond prodigieux aux paroles du blond et il sourit doucement avant de parler :

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Comme en première année, Harry tendit sa main vers le blond et murmura :

- A une entente cordiale !

Draco eut un sourire amusé et constata avant de serrer la main :

- Je peux très bien refuser de te serrer la main comme tu m'as fait en première année.

Harry sourit et répondit :

- Tu peux…mais dans ce cas, cela ne scellera pas notre pacte d'entente cordiale.

Draco rit et tendit sa main vers celle du brun.

Une vive poignée de main s'en suivit et Harry se releva avec ses affaires.

Draco le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Ce fut une journée épuisante pour tout le monde mais j'espère que les jours suivants on ne se couchera pas aussi tôt, c'est très démoralisant.

Harry rigola et un bâillement le surprit ce qui fit rire Draco.

- A demain Potter.

- A demain Malfoy.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires de cours sur le bureau.

Ensuite il se mit en pyjama et au moment de toucher les draps de son GRAND lit, il se rendit compte à quel point il était épuisé.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes après mais fut réveillé quelques heures après par des bruits étranges venant du couloir.

A cause de sa fatigue, il n'avait pas jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement en attendant les bruits.

Baguette en main, il se leva et entre ouvrit la porte silencieusement.

Si sa mâchoire pouvait se décrocher pour tomber au sol, elle l'aurait sans doute fait après qu'il est vu cela.

En effet, passa devant lui une Narcissa vêtue d'une robe blanche, longue et légèrement transparente. Ses cheveux blonds voletant derrière elle alors qu'elle courrait en gloussant.

_Gloussant… ?_ pensa, choqué, Harry en se disant que c'était ça le bruit qu'il l'avait réveillé.

Puis apparut Lucius habillé de tout et pour tout d'un BOXER noir qui poursuivait Narcissa en tendant les bras de façon à essayer de l'attraper.

_Il est plutôt bien conservé pour son âge…_se dit Harry. _Aaah BERK mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi… !_

Le garçon referma la porte de sa chambre et jeta un sort de silence pour être sûr de ne plus être réveillé par la suite.

Et ce n'était que le premier soir…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un elfe de maison juste sous son nez ce qui le fit crier et atterrir par terre.

- Pardon Monsieur Potter ! Luigi est désolé Monsieur Potter ! Luigi ne voulait pas vous faire peur ! Méchant Luigi ! Mauvais elfe ! Pas bon !

L'elfe se coinça la tête dans la porte de la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pense à lui dire se s'arrêter.

L'elfe se reprit et expliqua sa venue :

- Luigi vint vous informer que le petit déjeuner est servi.

Harry le remercia et s'habilla.

Il descendit à la salle à manger sans se perdre et remarqua que les Malfoy étaient déjà là.

- Bonjour Mr Potter. le salua Lucius, la gazette du sorcier en main.

- Bonjour. répondit l'invité en s'asseyant.

- Je vois que Luigi vous a fait la commission rapidement. constata Narcissa.

Harry la fixa dans les yeux en acquiesçant et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rappelant de la nuit dernière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptait faire aujourd'hui les garçons ? s'intéressa la femme blonde.

Harry ne sut que répondre et regarda Draco avec une lueur d'interrogation.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire du Quidditch.

Cette pensée fit sourire Harry qui acquiesça.

- Toute la journée ? interrogea Lucius.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui tu en penses Potter ? lui demanda Draco, un petit sourire en coin.

- Ce serait génial ! s'exclama Harry, avant de rougir pour son coup d'éclat.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas je vous ferais apporter votre déjeuner sur le terrain. souligna la femme blonde avant de replonger dans sa tasse de thé, un petit sourire ravie aux lèvres.

La journée passa trop rapidement au goût d'Harry qui s'amusa réellement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'amuser avec Draco lors d'une partie de Quidditch.

L'heure du dîner approcha et les deux garçons allèrent prendre une douche avant de se retrouver autour de la table.

Puis vint l'heure de l'étude où ils firent le devoir de DCFM. Ensuite, Draco lui proposa une partie d'échec où Harry se fit battre une quinzaine de fois sans jamais renoncer.

- Il se fait tard. remarqua Harry. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

Draco acquiesça et après les formalités d'usage, chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Harry alla se changer dans la salle de bain et au moment de poser le sort de silence, entendit un rire.

_Encore ?_ pensa le garçon en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller regarder ce qu'il se déroulait dans le couloir.

Cette fois-ci, il vit passer un Lucius avec un boxer blanc vote suivi par une Narcissa habillée toute de rouge, avec des cornes et une queue fourchue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il referma la porte.

Le troisième soir, Harry avait bien jeté le sort de silence mais avait oublié de fermer la porte complètement ce qu'il se fait que son sort se retrouva inefficace.

Ce soir-là, ce fut des grognements qui le réveillèrent. En soupirant il remarqua que de la porte s'échappait un filet de lumière et du se rendre compte de son erreur.

Il vit passer une Narcissa habillée en Petit Chaperon Rouge qui était poursuivie par un Lucius en boxer gris, avec des oreilles et une queue de loup. C'était lui qui poussait des grognements.

Le soir suivant, Harry avait bien fait attention à bien fermer sa porte et à bien lancer le sort de silence.

Il passa donc une nuit agréable où il ne fut pas réveillé par ses hôtes.

Le cinquième soir qu'il passa dans le manoir, il se réveilla à cause d'une soif qui lui tenaillait la gorge. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain se servir un peu d'eau fraîche et au moment de se coucher, la curiosité lui fit ouvrit la porte.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement contre un mur et avant qu'Harry ne referme sa porte, ils avaient transplané.

Harry se fustigea contre sa curiosité de Gryffondor qui allait lui donner des cauchemars affreux.

Le lendemain soir, bien qu'il fut réveillé et que la tentation de savoir qu'elle était le jeu de ce soir de ses hôtes était forte, Harry réussit à s'empêcher d'aller voir et se rendormit.

Sauf que le septième soir qu'il passa dans la chambre du manoir, il était bien réveillé et il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil, tellement il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que mijotait ses hôtes si distingués la journée mais si dépravés la nuit.

En entendant un sifflement, Harry se leva et silencieusement ouvrit sa porte.

Devant ses yeux effrayés mais subjugués, il vit passer un Lucius avec un boxer de couleur chair, et juste après, ce fut une Narcissa incroyablement sexy dans une tenue de cuir avec un fouet dans sa main qu'elle faisait fouetter régulièrement.

_C'était donc ça le bruit que j'avais entendu ?_ se dit Harry en refermant la porte.

Il était d'une pâleur à faire mourir d'envie un cadavre.

_Comme quoi celui qui dit que « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » avait fichtrement raison. Je ne pourrais plus regarder Narcissa Malfoy s'en penser à ce soir là…_

Harry se coucha sous ses draps quand un autre style de pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

_Est-ce que Draco a le même style d'amusement que ses parents… ?_

Ce fut sur la pensée d'un Draco habillé en cuir qu'Harry s'endormit.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ces chers Mr & Mrs Malfoy ? ^^**

**Merci de me lire !  
**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un jour, un chapitre ! (Pour changer de Un jour, Une histoire ! XD) Voici la suite ! Merci pour reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir que de les lire !**

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : **

De ces drôles de coutumes, Harry n'en avait rien dit à Draco. Il ne savait pas si il était au courant où si il se doutait de quelque chose mais Harry comprenait très bien que Draco n'avait pas forcément envie de savoir ce que faisait ses parents de leur nuit.

Leur relation s'était grandement améliorée mais Draco restait un Malfoy, avec son côté sarcastique. Harry avait appris à faire avec et ne le prenait pas mal.

Même si il y avait encore quelque chose qui le gênait dans le comportement du blond. C'était ses tendances à lui faire des propositions douteuses.

Et ces derniers temps, Harry en venait à rêver de ce que le blond suggérait.

Pas plus tard que la nuit dernière justement, il avait fait un rêve qui l'avait tendu et il avait été obligé de se soulager dans la douche le matin.

Ce matin au petit déjeuner, en plus d'avoir du mal à regarder Narcissa et Lucius dans les yeux, il évitait le regard du blond.

Et ce fut comme ça toute la journée. Il était au manoir depuis plus de quinze jours et cela faisait sept jours qu'il avait arrêté de regarder ce que faisaient les parents du blond. Mais il n'en imaginait pas moins et chaque matin, il avait du mal à les regarder en face sans rougir.

Ce jour-là, Draco s'en trouva fort contrarié de ne pas avoir l'attention d'Harry.

Le soir, lors de leur dernière heure d'étude des vacances, il attendit qu'Harry ait fini son devoir de Sortilège pour lui parler en face à face.

- Potter ?

- Hum ? répondit Harry sans le regarder.

Draco respira un grand coup et siffla entre ses dents :

- Tu peux me regarder quand je t'adresse la parole !

Harry sursauta et leva la tête pour fixer ses yeux verts dans ceux gris du blond.

- Et bien voilà c'est beaucoup mieux ! J'ai au moins l'impression de parler à quelqu'un et non pas au vent ! se moqua Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Ce soir j'ai envie d'aller me coucher tôt.

- Juste que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! On a été ensemble toute la journée ! Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu m'as POUSSÉ dans le LAC !

Draco ricana à ce souvenir mais se reprit vite en voyant le regard furieux d'Harry.

- Oh c'était pour rire ! Et puis si c'est la seule façon pour que tu me regardes, et bien je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer ! Tu m'as ignoré TOUTE la journée ! Même pas une fois tu ne m'as regardé, à part bien sûr quand je faisais exprès de te mettre ne rogne. remarqua le blond, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal pour être ignoré de la sorte du MATIN jusqu'au SOIR ?

Harry ne pensait pas que le blond allait remarquer quelque chose de son petit manège d'aujourd'hui. Depuis son rêve, il n'osait pas le regarder car des images, comme des flash, apparaissaient à ses yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. répondit de mauvaise fois Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

_Il embrassait un torse pâle de mille baisers. Sa bouche rencontra deux pectoraux qu'il caressa d'un toucher léger avec ses lèvres, puis il reprit ses baisers. Il embrassa une gorge d'où s'échappait de merveilleux sons rauque. _

_Soudain, deux mains lui redressaient la tête et il se retrouva à embrasser une bouche comme un affamé. L'autre le fit rouler sur le lit et il se retrouva en dessous. Un regard bleu-acier le transperça et il frissonna de plaisir._

_Ce fut à son tour de se faire embrasser. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter au nombril, il sentit la bouche déposer de délicats baisers sur son membre déjà bien érigé. _

- Potter ?

Harry sursauta et quand son regard croisa deux orbes grises, il sentit la chaleur se répandre dans ses joues. Il détourna le regard aussitôt.

Draco avait bien vu qu'Harry s'était perdu dans ses pensées et il avait remarqué ses rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Dis-donc Potter ? A quoi tu pensais à l'instant pour devenir aussi rouge ? sourit vicieusement Draco.

Harry rougit un peu plus et son sac sur l'épaule, répondit en se dirigeant vers la porte :

- A rien du tout !

Remarquant la tentative de fuite, Draco attrapa le bras du brun et le fit se retourner.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais Draco serrait fort pour justement empêcher toute tentative d'esquive.

- Pas avant d'avoir une explication CORRECTE pour l'ignorance dont j'ai été la victime.

- Ooh arrête je vais pleurer ! renifla Harry. Maintenant lâche-moi !

La main sur sa peau lui donnait des frissons qu'Harry aurait préféré ignorer.

Draco fixait le visage du brun toujours aussi rouge et pas que de colère. D'une brusque impulsion, il attrapa la hanche opposée d'Harry et le colla contre son torse.

Torse contre torse.

- Qu'est-ce… ?

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux mercures du blond. Sa pupille était tellement dilatée qu'on ne discernait presque plus le bleu de l'iris.

Le Gryffondor déglutit.

Le Serpentard avait la bouche sèche et sa langue sortit pour mouiller ses lèvres.

Harry regarda ce petit morceau de chair passer sur les lèvres roses du blond et leur donner une couleur plus foncée. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce mouvement que sans même le remarquer, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques millimètres de celles de son vis-à-vis.

Draco rentra sa langue, son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais cogné aussi fort que maintenant.

Il souffla doucement sur les lèvres d'Harry qui les entre ouvrit comme pour récupérer l'air.

- Enfin…murmura Draco si bas que le brun crut avoir entendu le souffle du vent.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se joindre pour un instant magique, Harry sentit son nez le piquer et il eut juste le temps de reculer et de détourner sa tête avant de :

- ATCHOUM !

Surpris. Tel était l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco.

Quand Harry releva la tête et qu'il croisa le regard du blond, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Quand Harry reprit son sérieux, il déclara :

- Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans le lac aussi !

Draco rit encore un peu et dit :

- C'est bien les Gryffondor ça ! Faire quelque chose d'insensé à un moment aussi…important.

Harry rougit et répliqua :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Draco secoua la tête et récupéra ses affaires de cours avant de sortir de la salle, suivit par Harry.

Ils firent le trajet en silence et avant de retourner chacun dans leur chambre, Draco déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du brun.

- La prochaine fois tâche de ne pas éternuer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se laissa tomber sur son GRAND lit en rougissant.

_On a faillit s'embrasser...Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai faillit embrasser Draco Malfoy ! _

Harry poussa un cri la bouche collée dans son coussin et pensa :

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai éternué ?!_

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**La relation entre nos deux beaux garçons avance...avance...! ^^ **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^**

**Bizzz  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voici la suite ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre et il est très très court ! Mais le dernier sera plus long ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : **

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Harry rougissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Draco.

- Dites-moi les garçons ? demanda Narcissa. Vous avez fini vos devoirs ?

- Oui mère. répondit Draco alors qu'Harry acquiesçait.

- C'est parfait.

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Potter, attend-moi ! criait Draco.

Harry se retourna et sourit en voyant arriver le blond sur son balai.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir aussi vite ? grogna Draco en tentant de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, décollés par le vol.

Harry sourit et juste pour l'ennuyer, le décoiffa pour de bon.

- Hey ! s'écria Draco en attrapant la main coupable.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leur balai parallèle et Draco demanda :

- Tu n'as pas envie d'éternuer par hasard ?

Harry secoua la tête en rougissant et les deux garçons se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se retrouvent liées.

Bien que leur position n'était pas très confortable, ils n'en avaient cure et continuaient leur baiser.

A peine se furent-ils séparés, qu'une bourrasque de vent les éloigna brusquement.

Ils stabilisèrent leur balai et Harry rigola quand il entendit Draco marmonner :

- Après l'eau du lac, c'est le vent qui cherche à nous séparer !

Harry s'approcha, tenant fermement son balai, et attrapa Draco par sa chemise pour l'embrasser.

- Et bien profitons-en tant qu'on peut alors. murmura le brun contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

Draco sourit et les deux garçons commencèrent à jouer avec le vif d'or. Entre course poursuite, baisers volés et vif envolé, ils ne virent pas passer la matinée.

Le midi se passa sous un arbre, à l'abri de la chaleur et quand le repas fut avalé, Draco allongea Harry dans l'herbe et l'embrassa.

Il se releva soudain en criant de douleur et se massant le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se redressa le Gryffondor.

- C'est un complot ! s'exclama le blond en lui tendant une branche d'arbre, plutôt de belle taille.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es pris ça sur la tête ? pouffa Harry.

Draco le regarda furieusement et Harry s'empressa de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Le blond se leva et jeta au loin la branche d'arbre avant de déclarer :

- Rien de ce que vous ferez ne m'empêchera de l'embrasser !

Il montra Harry du doigt et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fièrement.

Harry se leva à ses côté et demanda :

- A qui tu parles ?

- A mère Nature ! Apparemment elle a dans l'idée de s'opposer à notre couple ! Et bien foi de Draco Malfoy, je l'en empêcherai !

Harry avait sursauté quand Draco avait prononcé le mot couple.

_Il est sérieux ? _

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Harry en le regardant bizarrement.

Draco le fixa en fronça les sourcils.

- Pour quoi ?

- Je veux dire…tu as dit qu'on était en…

Harry rougit et ne put terminer sa phrase.

- En quoi Harry ? En couple ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes un couple ! Et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin !

En disant ça, le blond avait fixé un écureuil, et il rajouta, faisant fuir la pauvre bête :

- Et dis-le bien à ta patronne !

Harry pouffa en voyant le rongeur s'enfuir et dit :

- Draco, ce n'était qu'un pauvre écureuil !

- Au service de celle qui tente de nuire à notre bonheur.

Le visage sérieux du blond donna à Harry envie de rire, mais il se contenta d'aller l'embrasser et de lui dire :

- Merci.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Draco.

Harry se contenta juste de sourire et récupéra son balai et dit en l'enfourchant :

- Bon alors tu viens que je te mettes la pâté encore une fois !

Draco cria d'indignation et leur jeu se poursuivi tout l'après-midi.

_Merci de m'avoir rassuré…merci de m'avoir fait comprendre, même indirectement que tu tenais à moi…merci de me laisser le temps de m'habituer à mes sentiments…_

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

**Désolé pour ce chapitre aussi court, mais il fallait bien commencer leur relation quelque part...! ^^**

**J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?**

**Bizzz  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voici le DERNIER CHAPITRE de "Résidence d'été" ! Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé des reviews ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire ?!**

**_ATTENTION_ : Le Rating M est bien choisi ! Il y a un LEMON dans ce chapitre ! Pour ceux que ça gênent de voir deux garçons faire plus que s'embrasser, et bien "AU REVOIR" ! Pour les autres, et bien : **

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que les deux garçons formaient un couple. Harry n'avait rien préféré dire à Narcissa et Lucius même si Draco lui avait promis qu'ils acceptaient totalement que leur fils unique, merveille de leur vie et joie de leur couple _(dixit Narcissa elle-même)_ soit avec un autre homme.

- C'est pas les Dursley qui auraient dit pareil !

- Qui ça ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers lui.

Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans l'herbe, près du lac et avaient prévu de passer la journée à nager.

- Ma famille qui s'est fait tuer.

Harry avait dit ça sans émotions dans la voix ce qui étonna Draco. Il le fixa étrangement, ce qu'Harry remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'étonne de parler comme ça d'une famille qui ne m'a jamais aimé parce que j'étais sorcier ?

Draco sursauta et s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible…t'étais un enfant célèbre…

- Fallait leur dire ça ! De toute façon, ils sont morts, point final on en parle plus ! Embrasse-moi plutôt. exigea Harry en le regardant à travers ses longs cils noirs.

Draco s'empressa de répondre à la requête avec grand plaisir.

A un moment, un elfe de maison vint les interrompre pour annoncer à Draco que le professeur Snape attendait dans le petit salon.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé prévenir mes parents ? grogna Draco en se relevant.

- Tobby ne les trouve nulle part.

Draco consigna l'elfe et soupira en disant :

- Comme d'habitude je vais devoir faire le travail de ces sales bêtes !

- Ne les insulte pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute ! répliqua Harry, debout lui-aussi.

- Si ce n'est pas de leur faute, tu vas bien vouloir m'aider à trouver mes parents ?

- Quoi ? Chercher dans TOUT le manoir ? Mais ça va nous prendre toute la journée ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ou alors tu vas tenir compagnie à Severus ? sourit Draco.

Harry eut un regard horrifié et s'écria en avançant :

- Mrs Malfoy ? Mr Malfoy ? Où êtes-vous ?

Draco ricana et rejoignit son compagnon.

A peine fut-il arrivé devant l'entrée, que Snape apparut, assez mécontent :

- Draco ! salua t-il. Potter !

- Bonjour professeur…répondit Harry vite avant de se tourner vers le blond, je vous laisse discuter et moi je vais chercher.

Harry disparut dans un couloir.

- Chercher quoi ?

- Mes chers parents qui ont décidé de disparaître. révéla Draco.

- Et pourtant j'avais prévenu Lucius de ma visite. grogna le professeur de potions.

- Tu veux repasser plus tard ? proposa Draco.

- Non ! Mais dépêche-toi de les retrouver.

Draco acquiesça et s'en alla en faisant le tour de la maison pour entrer par derrière.

C'est en passant devant le jardin qu'il entendit des bruits. Se disant que des animaux étaient en train de saccager les fleurs, il s'avança.

Les bruits venaient des serres, plus particulièrement de la serre quatre et Draco y entra sans prendre le temps de regarder à l'intérieur.

S'il l'aurait fait, il aurait remarqué la buée sur les vitres. Mais trop pré-occupé, il ne la remarqua même pas.

Il aurait dû.

Oui il aurait dû, parce que :

- Aaaah ! Par la barbe de Merlin, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?! s'écria Draco en se retournant brusquement rouge de gène.

Lucius en se redressant du plan de travail sur lequel il avait couché Narcissa, répondit un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

- Mais c'est déjà fait fils !

- Argh ! grimaça Draco sous le rire de ses parents.

Il sortit de la serre, les mains sur les oreilles et les joues rouges.

Quelques temps après, Lucius et Narcissa sortirent un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Son père lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ?

Draco lui jeta un regard furieux que Lucius ignora royalement.

- Severus vous attend dans le petit salon !

- Oh ce cher Severus. J'avais oublié qu'il devait venir aujourd'hui. avoua l'homme blond.

Il rpit sa femme par la taille et celle-ci demanda à Draco :

- Tu nous accompagnes mon chéri ?

- Non merci ! répondit le blond.

Il les regarda s'éloigner et en se retournant, se retrouva face à la serre.

- Yerk ! Faut vite que je trouve Harry pour me purifier.

Il avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'entrée de derrière et appela un elfe de maison.

- Va me chercher Harry. ordonna le blond.

L'elfe revient quelques minutes après avec le brun.

- Tu les as trouvés ? demanda Harry.

- Oui…grimaça Draco.

Il expliqua à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bien qu'il rougit légèrement, Harry, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je peux être traumatisé ! bouda le blond.

Harry pouffa et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres avant de dire :

- Viens, allons nager, ça va te changer les idées.

Draco acquiesça et passa le reste de l'après midi à nager, embrasser Harry, lui jeter de l'eau, en recevoir, crier, rire, embrasser Harry. Jusqu'au dîner.

_Oh non…_pensa Harry en voyant Snape à la table.

Le professeur était assis à la droite de Lucius, à l'ancienne place de Narcissa. Celle-ci était assise à ses côtés.

Les garçons prirent place et pas une fois durant le dîner, Harry n'ouvrit la bouche. Draco tenta bien de le faire parler mais Harry ne répondait que par hochement de tête.

Bien que Snape soit un ami des Malfoy, il avait bien compris qu'il était là aussi pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Et ça ! Harry aurait pu s'en passer !

Quand le dîner fut fini et après le départ de Severus, Harry et Draco allèrent dans la chambre du blond faire une partie de carte explosive, allonger face à face sur le GRAND lit.

Après plusieurs parties, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser, allongés sur le lit.

Quand Draco passa sa main sous le T-shirt d'Harry, celui-ci ne dit rien. Quand cette même main passa la barrière du jean et de son boxer pour lui caresser les fesses, Harry gémit.

- Draco…souffla Harry.

Le blond se rapprocha plus du corps du brun et leurs langues se mélangèrent avidement. Leur désir se frottait l'un contre l'autre, impatient.

Harry avait une main dans les cheveux sans gel de Draco, et l'autre caressait le dos du blond.

Draco grogna et poussa Harry contre le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Leur regard se croisa et Harry appela :

- Draco…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, laissant le désir monter petit à petit.

Harry voulut plus, il était prêt.

Pour le faire comprendre à Draco qu'il sentait encore hésitant à se lancer de peur de le faire fuir, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond.

Draco arrêta de l'embrasser et regarda Harry avec étonnement.

- Harry ?

- J'en ai envie Draco…souffla juste Harry en soulevant ses hanches pour électriser le blond.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque et commença lui aussi à déshabiller son partenaire.

Torse contre torse.

Bouche contre bouche.

Langue contre langue.

Désir contre Désir.

Ils se frottaient, affamés l'un de l'autre. Harry touchait encore et encore la peau si pâle de son compagnon.

Brusquement, ce fut lui qui se retrouva au-dessus sous le regard choqué de Draco. Harry le fit taire d'un baiser gourmand tout en lui caressant le torse. Ses mains descendant doucement vers le pantalon du blond.

Draco en avait profité de sa position pour poser ses mains sur les fesses du brun et les lui masser. Il en arracha un gémissement ce qui le fit sourire.

Les pantalons rejoignirent vite les hauts, ainsi que leur boxer.

Harry se redressa en position assise sur Draco. Un sourire lui vint alors qu'il se souvenait de son rêve.

_Il embrassait un torse pâle de mille baisers. Sa bouche rencontra deux pectoraux qu'il caressa d'un toucher léger avec ses lèvres, puis il reprit ses baisers. Il embrassa une gorge d'où s'échappait de merveilleux sons rauque. _

_Soudain, deux mains lui redressaient la tête et il se retrouva à embrasser une bouche comme un affamé. L'autre le fit rouler sur le lit et il se retrouva en dessous. Un regard bleu-acier le transperça et il frissonna de plaisir._

_Ce fut à son tour de se faire embrasser. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter au nombril, il sentit la bouche déposer de délicats baisers sur son membre déjà bien érigé._

Harry poussa un gémissement quand son sexe buta contre la gorge du blond.

- Draco…Hum…Oui…

Le blond y mettait toute son ardeur, aidé par les gémissements et les cris de plaisir du brun.

- Dra…Draco…je…Aaatt…

Harry réunissant ses forces empêcha le blond d'aller plus loin et le ramena à lui jusqu'à l'embrasser.

- Harry ? demanda Draco, la voix rauque et cassée.

Harry poussa un halètement. Ciel qu'il aimait cette voix venant de Draco.

- Je veux venir quand tu seras en moi…J'ai envie de te sentir…J'ai envie de toi Draco…révéla Harry, en soufflant fortement.

Draco sentit son cœur battre fort et embrassa Harry avant de lui murmurer :

- Je vais te faire connaître le vrai plaisir.

Il lécha son oreille puis la lui mordit gentiment. Harry gémit. Ses mains passant des cheveux aux épaules de Draco.

Draco descendit jusqu'à son sexe avec sa langue. Laissant une longue trainée brûlante sur son épiderme qui fit frissonner Harry. Il lui leva les jambes sur ses épaules et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit ce que le blond avait l'intention de faire.

- Draco, non…c'est AAAH ! s'écria t-il de plaisir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul et sa respiration se fit saccadée alors que la langue de son amant entrait dans son antre.

Des larmes de plaisir se mirent à couler et Harry supplia :

- Draco…viens…je te veux…en moi…viens…

Draco arrêta mais garda les jambes sur ses épaules. Il se masturba étalant la semence qui perlait déjà à son gland, puis positionna son membre à l'entrée.

Harry le regardait, ses yeux totalement noir de plaisir et lui fit signe d'y aller.

Lentement, il s'introduit dans ce fourreau de chair qu'il sentait se contracter autour de lui.

- Harry…gémit le blond.

Le brun avait grimacé en sentant le sexe, plutôt bien imposant, commencer à le pénétrer. Mais en regardant le visage de Draco tordu par le plaisir et quand celui-ci souffla son nom, Harry sentit une grande bouffée de chaleur qui l'emplit entier au moment où Draco était entré en lui.

Le blond se pencha pour embrasser son amant et leur ballet commença.

Les mains de Draco étaient de part et d'autre de la tête d'Harry alors que celles d'Harry lui encerclaient la tête. Les positionnant front contre front.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent une nouvelle fois alors que Draco allait et venait en Harry. Sous les coups brusquent, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Harry se sentait bien, ses yeux mi-clos, il regardait Draco qui le regardait aussi.

La respiration du blond était hachée et de temps en temps, il poussait un gémissement lent et rauque qui faisait doubler le plaisir d'Harry.

Leur désir montait, montait. Tout comme les cris d'Harry.

- Draco…oh Draco…

Quand le blond entendait ça, ses reins s'enflammaient et ses coups s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin, touchant ce qui donnait tant de plaisir au brun.

- Draco…dis-moi…

Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, perdu dans le plaisir.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

Harry s'agrippa aux épaules du blond et répéta entre ses gémissements :

- Dis-le-moi…

Draco n'était pas en meilleur état d'esprit et il ne contrôlait pas tout ce qu'il disait.

- Oui…

- Dis-le moi…haleta Harry.

- Je…

- Dra…Draco…

- Haaa…Harry…

- Dis-le…

- Je…

Harry avait pris la tête du blond entre ses mains et les yeux dans les yeux, après lui avoir donné un baiser époustouflant, Harry répéta en haletant :

- Dis…moi…aaaah…que tu…Aaah…m'aimes…

Draco, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, répondit :

- Oui…Je…t'aime…

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux et il explosa de plaisir entre leur deux ventres.

- Je t'aime Draco. avoua t-il en l'embrassant.

Draco jouit son plaisir dans Harry et cria dans sa bouche.

Il retomba épuisé à côté du brun qui le recouvrit du drap. Harry vint se lover contre le blond qui dit :

- Je suis tout collant.

Harry pouffa et dit :

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Draco rougit, embarrassé et mit un bras sur ses yeux. Cela intrigua Harry qui se redressa pour demander :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ?

Le blond marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Le Gryffondor lui releva alors doucement le bras et remarqua l'embarras de Draco.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui dit :

- C'est le plus cadeau d'anniversaire que tu pouvais me faire.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et répéta :

- D'anniversaire ?

Harry pouffa et révéla :

- On est le 31 Juillet.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et avoua :

- J'avais complètement oublié !

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as offert ce dont je désirais le plus au monde.

Draco le regarda, encore légèrement honteux d'avoir oublié son anniversaire et ravalant sa fierté, lui prit la tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa en disant :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Draco rajouta en murmurant :

- Je t'aime.

Harry se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement et répondit :

- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Je t'aime !

Draco sourit et dit :

- Je m'en serais douté…

Quand le matin arriva, il s'avéra que Lucius et Narcissa n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de leur invité. Un petit déjeuner encore plus somptueux accueilli les garçons à leur descente et à la fin de celui-ci, Lucius et Narcissa lui tendit un petit paquet de forme carrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, gêné par tant d'attention.

- Ouvre-le. répondit Draco, impatient lui-aussi de savoir ce que ces parents _(ces espèces de lâcheurs qui ne lui avaient rien dit sur tout ça)_ pouvaient bien avoir offert à son compagnon.

Harry défit l'emballage et découvrit une petite boîte noire. Délicatement il l'ouvrit sous le regard curieux de Draco. Quand Harry en sortit une chevalière en argent, Draco pâlit brusquement et fixa ses parents ébahis.

- Il y a quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur. remarqua innocemment Harry.

- Tu peux nous le lire Harry ? demanda Narcissa qui depuis certains jours commençait à tutoyer le garçon.

- _Semper Fidelis_…lut le Gryffondor. C'est du latin non ? La phrase me dit quelque chose…_Semper Fidelis_…_Semper Fi_…Mais bien sûr ! Toujours fidèle ! C'est la devise des Marines. Mais…

Harry se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa qui avaient un grand sourire. Puis regarda Draco qui était plus que gêné, même si une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

- _Semper Fidelis_ est aussi le précepte des Malfoy. révéla Lucius.

- Et seule une personne est capable de lire cette phrase qu'il y a sur la chevalière de Draco. ajouta Mrs Malfoy.

L'information montait lentement jusqu'au cerveau d'Harry qui sentit ses joues chauffaient.

- Il a compris. sourit Narcissa en le fixant.

Elle alla le serrer dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Bienvenue dans la famille.

Harry fixa Draco étonné, mais celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

Harry fixa Lucius qui attendait apparemment une réponse.

- Ça veut dire que… ? commença Harry.

- C'est exact Mr Potter. Il s'avère que vous êtes l'âme sœur de mon fils.

Harry fixait à présent Draco et dit :

- Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir supporter ces crises de narcissisme pendant toute ma vie ?

- Hey ! s'indigna Draco.

Mais en voyant le sourire d'Harry qui éclairait tout son visage comme jamais, Draco ne put lui en vouloir.

- Je pense que, finalement, je peux m'y faire à cette résidence d'été ! déclara Harry après que Draco l'ait embrassé.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**Et voilà ! Une Happy End comme je les aime ! ^^**

**Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout...et j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre, qui est le dernier, vous a plu ?**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
